Duel
by KuraLeeRose
Summary: Os Jour 11 de mon Fandom Fall Challenge / Altaïr a encore provoqué Malik et cela se fini en duel singulier.


Aujourd'hui c'était une journée placée d'entraînement. Les membres du CREDO devaient s'entraîner au maniement de l'épée artistique mais aussi les armes médiévales pour pouvoir remporter le championnat Béhourd. Aussi appelé Full Contact Medieval, cette discipline était une sport entre plusieurs équipes s'affrontant avec des armes médiévales. Les participants étaient protégés à l'aide d'armures authentique répliques de l'époque. Les étudiants de la confrérie devaient s'entraîner dur pour pouvoir battre haut la mains leur ennemi de toujours : les Templiers.

Le groupe d'étudiant s'était donc retrouvé au fond de la cour de l'université où un espace était réservé uniquement pour leur entraînement. Il était aussi grand qu'un square et y ressemblait pour les novices. Le petite cour d'entraînement rectangulaire était entourée de barrière rouge. Au milieu de cette espace sablonneux, le symbole du CREDO y était gravé : le crâne d'un aigle. C'était un hommage au fondateur de la confrérie et de sa très fidèle amie, une aigle de Bonellie ; Senu.

Comme d'habitude, les deux dirigeants de la confrérie étaient présents et offrait un véritable duel aux plus jeunes recrues venant d'arrivées au bord de la cour. Ezio était arrivé au bord des barrières avec les deux jeunes jumeaux Frye. Le duel entre Malik et Altaïr ne laissaient jamais les plus jeunes membres de la confrérie. Il y avait toujours un rebondissement entre ces deux meilleurs amis syriens. Souvent Altaïr faisait preuve d'immaturité envers Malik, qui las finissait par lui mettre une petit tape derrière la tête et cela finissait toujours en bagarre. C'était le spectacle du jour à chaque que cela arrivait.

Evie et Jacob posèrent leur sac de cours au niveau de a barrière avant de s'installer dans les gradins pour pouvoir avoir une meilleure vue de ce nouveau duel entre les deux anciens. Le jeune italien était resté accoudé à la barrière rouge pour voir les deux syriens se battre. Il n'avait pas peur de rester près du bord et de recevoir un coup, il avait connu pire qu'une petite éraflure à l'arme blanche.  
Du côté des combattants, c'était une autre histoire. Après avoir titillé une énième fois son copain, Altaïr avait dû accepté un duel avec Malik. Leur relation était très étrange et personne ne comprenait vraiment comment le couple fonctionnait. Les membres du CREDO les voyaient les trois quarts du temps se disputer ou encore se plaindre.

Cette après-midi, ils se battaient avec leurs armures et leur habits spécialement conçus pour la compé se s'affrontaient avec des épées ainsi qu'avec leur dagues. Le but n'était pas non plus de tuer l'autre seulement de gagner. Malik avait mit sa prothèse de bras conçu par Léonard spécialement pour le combat. Il était déterminé à remporter ce duel. Le jeune homme au cheveux ébènes étaient déterminé à gagner et surtout à battre son amant aux cheveux bruns.

Cependant, Altaïr prenait le dessus et cela lui faisait très plaisir surtout pour prouver sa valeur au combat à son très cher ami. Le bruit mélodique des lames faisaient échos tout autour d'eux et le combat était féroce. Aucuns des deux ne voulait en finir plus vite que l'autre. Leur combat était purement de l'artistique et non pas du médiéval. Altaïr avait son épée de la droite tandis qu'il avait sa dague de l'autre. Malik avait choisi deux rapières. Malheureusement, cela ne lui était pas bénéfique d'avoir deux armes de la même grandeur. Son ami syrien était très vif mais lui aussi. C'était un combat de force égal. Cela pouvait durer des heures.

Malik commençait à s'énerver tandis qu'Altaïr riait de plus en plus face à sa future victoire. Tous deux esquivait avec grâce l'attaque de l'autre. Ils avaient été entraînés par la même personne après tout. Leur technique de combat se ressemblait donc. Le duo offrait un sublime ballet. Pas étonnant que les autres membres du CREDO aimaient les voir s'affronter. Cela n'était pas réellement un duel entre eux deux mais toujours une sorte de danse de séduction. Le couple fonctionnait ainsi.

L'étudiant ayant un bouc décida alors de jouer de son attaque spéciale pour gagner face à son meilleur enchaîna donc les attaques puissantes face à son ami. Il savait très bien que la réactivité faisait défaut à son ennemi. Altaïr ne put malheureusement pas toute les parer et en essayant de riposter, il tomba par terre. Malik ne put s'empêcher de rire à gorge déployé avant de reprendre contenance. Cette mine sérieuse qui le caractérisait tant. Il saut sur son amant pour éviter de se redresser et prendre ses armes. Il lui tint également les bras. Altaïr ne pouvait plus bouger. Il essaya de sourire en voyant son ami si près de lui mais en vain. Sa piteuse défaite lui restait encore en mémoire. Malik s'approcha donc du visage du brun aux cheveux courts avant de déposer un petit baiser sur sa joue gauche.

« Novice, s'exclama simplement le second du dirigeant du CREDO avant de se rrelever comme si de rien n'était. »

Les spectateurs ne purent retenir leur hilarité. Ce petit pique venant de Malik envers le dirigeant du CREDO les ferait toujours rire peut importe combien de temps ils l'avait entendu. Aussitôt le duel terminé, les jumeaux se dirigèrent vers la petite bâtisse en bois non loin de là pour aller se changer et ainsi s'entraîner. Il ne fallait pas discuter avec Malik et Altaïr surtout après leur duel très sensuel. Ezio sauta pas dessus la barrière pour aider son cousin. L'entraînement pouvait enfin commencer.


End file.
